ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon XI: Part 2
Weapon XI: Part 2 is the sixtieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben, Gwen, Rook, Zed, and Argit all escape further into the Null Void and Gwen is surprised to hear that Kevin wants to destroy Ben. Argit says that it won't be long for the Rooters to catch up to them and that they need a plan. Gwen still doesn't understand why Kevin would do that but Ben assures her that they will get him back. Soon, the Null Void Vulpimancers start to close in onto Ben's group but they suddenly run away. Something large appears behind Ben's group and it turns out to be a Way Bad. Ben attempts to turn into Way Big to battle the Way Bad but gets Ball Weevil instead much to the disappointment of the others. The Way Bad attempts to eat Ball Weevil but he gets out of the way. Not too far away, Kevin, the Rooters, and the Amalgam Kids are seen looking for Ben and Kevin says to check everywhere as Argit knows every hiding place in the Null Void. Alan askes if Kevin knew everything was a lie but Kevin silences him. Helen now blames Ben for her brother's death and Kevin is determined to kill Ben in Pierce's name. Servantis suddenly speaks up telling Kevin to let Helen go ahead as she can cover more ground quickly. At the base, Servantis comments on never really knowing how to read Kevin's thoughts but is glad to see that Kevin has joined his side. Swift wants to go after Ben but Servantis says that Kevin and the others have it covered as Ben cannot leave the Null Void anyway. Phil says that the Null Void has been even more unsafe lately and Servantis says that it's true as they will find Ben either way (either alive or already dead). Elsewhere, Ben's group is trying to escape from the Way Bad that is chasing them and Rook tells Argit to let out all of his quills at it. Argit says he cannot do that as he isn't scared enough (to his own surprise) and Ball Weevil is nearly crushed by the Way Bad. Ball Weevil manages to knock it away with one of his explosive goo balls. Later, Argit is seen trying to look for something which is a switch that leads into a secret room that not even the Rooters know of. Argit finds some food and offers it to the others but they cannot eat it due to them having gone bad. Ben tells Gwen he will get Kevin back as he is the "coming storm" still wondering what that means. Argit says that Sevantis believes that Ben is too powerful to live and Ben demands more answers from Argit. Argit is about to explain with a flashback occuring and Argit saying that Servantis gathered some alien species for his sample. Argit says that he and Kevin got along (with a younger Kevin giving a caged Argit something to eat). Kevin says that he is going back to Earth and save it and intends to take down Ben. Argit (current time) explains that the Amalgam Kids were only training for the day they take down Ben. Ben wants to know why Servantis finds him a threat and Argit says that the Omnitrix is the reason as Servantis believed it was too powerful of a device for a young kid to have. Argit continues his story saying the Rooters were coming after Ben. Back in a flashback, Servantis explains to the Amalgam Kids that the Omnitrix can turn Ben into a To'kustar or even a Celestialsapien and that Ben could one day wish everything out of existance. Servantis then says he assembled the "Ben Hit Squad" with Kevin being the secret weapon due to his powers. Argit (who was watching secretly) says that Kevin was the key to the Rooters and the Amalgam's powers as Kevin and the others drive into Earth. On Earth, Kevin discovers Argit and threatens him to start running. Argit escapes and Ben eventually arrives on the Rust Bucket wanting to fight Kevin. Kevin then blasts at Ben and Max saves Gwen from Pierce's attacks. Helen takes the ray gun from Max but Gwen trips her up with a spell. Present Gwen says she didn't know they were the Plumber's Helpers and Argit says that they had a different appearance back then. Younger Ben transforms into Eye Guy and blasts down Kevin. Eye Guy pins him down wondering since when Kevin uses blasters and Kevin says it's not a good idea to let him get close. Kevin touches the Omnitrix symbol and becomes mutated (and causing Ben to turn back to normal). Kevin starts to blast at everyone including the Amalgam Kids and says that he is the hero. Ben transforms into XLR8 and starts to speed around but Kevin uses the abilites of Wildvine to trap everyone. Kevin says that everyone else is the problem and prepares to take down everyone by eating a rock (mostly attempting to use Upchuck's ability). Gwen blasts at Kevin trying to snap him out of it but the attacks do nothing. Suddenly, Kevin is taken down by Argit who uses his quills and Kevin turns back to normal. As Gwen looks over Kevin, smoke filles the area and he, Argit, and the Amalgams are taken back to the Null Void. The flashback ends and Argit says that Servantis was furious that the plan was a failure and wiped out everyone's memories before setting them loose in the Null Void. Ben wonders why Servantis didn't try another way and Rook says that the threat passed. Ben remembered that he stopped wearing the Omnitrix and Gwen suspected that Servantis heard or sensed that Ben recreated the Universe and hunted down Kevin to reform the team. Gwen then wonders if Kevin was really with them but Argit says not to give up on him as they all owe him. Rook says they have to get Ben away from the Rooters but the only way to do so is with the Null Void Projector and it's being guarded. Ben says that they will settle things along the way as soon it's quiet down outside but, suddenly, a Way Bad crashes through. Gwen tranforms into her Anodite form while Argit escapes on Zed. Ben, Rook, and Gwen escape from another Way Bad and Ben transforms into Gutrot. Gutrot tells Rook he is mixing together a pheromone that attracts Way Bads. Gwen sprinkles the pheromone onto the Rooters' base and causes the Way Bads to attack it. Phil activates the defense system to try and fend them off while, inside, Kevin attempts to stop Ben's group knowing they are trying to reach the Null Void Projector. Rook, Gwen, Argit, and Zed are confronted by Swift and Leander and Argit quickly escapes into the vents. Kevin is seen running around and Gutrot appears behind him. Kevin knocks down Gutrot and touches the Omntrix to cause another mutation. Gurtrot turns back into Ben and Ben is shocked at Kevin's appearance. Elsewhere, Phil manages to knock down the two Way Bads that were attacking the base and Argit soon appears in his room. Phil transforms into his Terroranchula form scaring Argit. Meanwhile, Ben is trying to get his Omnitrix to work and Kevin taunts Ben before going after him. Ben gets the Omnitrix to work and transforms into Swampfire and slows down Kevin. Kevin uses Gravattack's powers to knock back Swampfire and shoots Ball Weevil's plasma balls at him. Swampfire deflects them back at Kevin causing them to explode on him and starts to run away saying Gwen and Rook are waiting for him. Kevin stops Swampfire using Gravattack's powers and sends him flying backwards. Kevin uses Feedback's powers to absorb energy and end them at Swampfire hurting him. Kevin pins Swampfire to the wall saying they have unfinished businesses even stating he is still sane. Rook and Gwen are still trying to fight off the Rooters but Gwen gets hurt. Fortunately, Swift and Leander attack a generator that explodes near them and knocks them out. Gwen wonders how they will get out while Swampfire continues to get plummeled by Kevin. Swampfire turns back into Ben much to his annoyance. Kevin says that he is out of range as Servantis can't hear his thoughts but Ben's. Ben kicks at Kevin's Crashhopper's legs causing Kevin to get knocked down. However, Ben is soon caught by Helen and Kevin says it's payback time. Ben is woken up by Kevin and stares at a strange device wanting to know what it is. Alan explains that it's a non-balearic chamber that will destroy Ben and the Omnitrix at the same time. Servantis says it was his idea and is glad to see that Ben will be gone forever. Before Kevin could put Ben inside, Kevin suddenly lets go of Ben and grabs Servantis instead. Kevin smashes Servantis' forehead and shocks the other Amalgam Kids telling Servantis that he is surprised. Ben walks up to Kevin complimenting for what he did and Servantis is surprised at what just happened. Kevin explains that Servantis destroyed his own loyality nuro-matrix and is locked out of their heads for good. Ben is glad to hear Kevin hasn't gone insane again and Kevin (turning back to normal) says it was thanks to the first brain spark from Servantis. Kevin says he would've freed the Amalgam Kids sooner but he needed them and Servantis all in the same spot to do so. Gwen, Rook, and Zed arrive but they are glad that Kevin is doing okay. Argit appears and all of his quills are missing (most likely using them all on Phil). Servantis asks if Ben is really the good guy and Kevin says that Ben is his best friend. Helen was promised revenge for her brother and she whips Servantis with her tail knocking him down. Outside of the base with captured Rooters (along with an unconscious Phil covered with Argit's Quills), Ben wonders if the Plumbers are going to show. Rook says when the Rooters disabled their Null Void Projector, they also cut off communications with Plumber command. Servantis gloats saying when the Plumbers get there, they will be in trouble. Soon, Max and Magister Patelliday appear and brought the Magistrata herself with them. Servantis is shocked to see her and Magistrata explains that she let the Rooters stay as part of an experiment. Magistrata says, even though she can't arrest Servantis because no one must know of this incident, she has Patelliday explain that their plumber status has been revoked and all Plumber tech they have been using will be taken back with the Magistrata saying goodbye. Ben is eagar to eat and Gwen and Kevin talk about the letter. Everyone else leaves with the Rooters staying behind and the Rooters' base has been taken away. Ben wishes them good luck with the Way Bads and a Way Bad roars at the Rooters. Major Events *Kevin is temporarily mutated for the fifth time. **It is revealed that when he was twelve, Kevin had another mutation. *Kevin is revealed to be pretending to be joining the Rooters in order to stop them. *Helen, Manny, and Alan turn good again. *The Rooters are disbanded, with their Plumber status revoked and their base confiscated from them in a recall order, leaving them stranded in the Null Void. *The Magistrata makes her debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson (present and flashback) *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson (present and flashback) *Argit (present and flashback) *Zed *Max Tennyson (present and flashback) *Magister Patelliday *Magistrata (first appearance) Villains *The Rooters **Servantis (present and flashback) **Swift **Phil **Leander *Kevin Levin (present and flashback; hero at the end) *Amalgam Kids **Helen Wheels (present and flashback; hero at the end) **Manny Armstrong (present and flashback; hero at the end) **Alan Albright (present and flashback; hero at the end) **Pierce Wheels (flashback) *Vulpimancers *Mutant To'kustars Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Ball Weevil (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) *Gutrot *Swampfire By 11 year old Ben * Eye Guy * XLR8 Quotes *'Kevin': I am not your friend!! Errors Naming and Translations Trivia * It was revealed that Gwen had a crush on Kevin since she was eleven years old. * It is revealed that Phil's last name is Billings. * It is revealed how Kevin and Argit first met. * Kevin receives an "X" shaped scar on his chin much like the scar Kevin 11,000 has from Ben. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim